<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>谎言 by Lmanman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879711">谎言</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman'>Lmanman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 路艾</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>谎言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯摩格没想到会在伟大航路的前半段遇到那个青年，作为白胡子的二队队长，新世界才是他应该活跃的舞台。那个不应该出现在这里的青年脸上却满是喜悦，终于见到久别重逢的弟弟这件事让艾斯觉得眼前的海军都顺眼了不少。青年没有立刻动手，反倒是笑嘻嘻地对着面前的海军们抱怨，<br/>“我可是好不容易才找到那个笨蛋，要是等下又追丢了可就麻烦了！”</p><p>海军中已经有人认出了这个青年，<br/>“是火拳艾斯！”<br/>“那个白胡子二队队长吗？！”<br/>“他为什么会来阿拉巴斯坦？！”<br/>“要是可以抓住他我们就能晋升了！”<br/>海军们同仇敌忾地冲向了这个青年，斯摩格也化作了烟雾。面对气势汹汹的海军部队，艾斯却腰背笔挺地站好，双脚并拢，向眼前的敌人鞠了个躬，<br/>“失礼了各位，我就先行一步。”</p><p>“别开玩笑了？！”<br/>“这时候行什么礼啊？！”<br/>“是在挑衅吗？！这个混蛋！”<br/>青年用接下来的动作打断了海军们的话语，<br/>“炎上网———”<br/>炙热耀眼的大片火焰出现在青年和海军之间，只是滚烫的热浪就足矣阻挡海军们的脚步，斯摩格只能眼睁睁看着艾斯消失在对面，<br/>“波斯卡斯这家伙为什么要跳出来管闲事……”</p><p>暂时摆脱了海军的艾斯驾驶着自己的小艇追赶路飞的梅丽号。称得上可爱的羊头船首在大海上格外显眼，以火焰为动力的小艇很快就追了上去，还在海面上就听见了弟弟熟悉的声音，<br/>“以前他没吃下那东西的时候我就打不过他，艾斯真的很厉害呢！”<br/>草帽船员们的惊呼紧随其后，虽然艾斯不是在意这些的人，但是被路飞当做值得骄傲的强大哥哥还是让艾斯心里格外爽快。<br/>“不过现在要是和他打架，我一定会赢的。”<br/>紧接着男孩的大话就传进艾斯耳中，<br/>“臭小子！<br/>青年在心里笑骂，起身跳上了路飞坐着的船沿，<br/>“你说你会打赢谁啊？！”</p><p>刚才还豪言壮语的路飞被艾斯踢倒在甲板上，青年蹲在路飞刚才坐着的位置笑着看路飞狼狈的样子，男孩半躺在甲板上，眼睛在看见艾斯的一刹那就立刻亮起来，<br/>“艾斯！！！！”<br/>男孩一骨碌就爬起身，声音里毫不掩饰的惊喜让艾斯脸上的笑容越发灿烂。男孩伸长手臂勾住了青年的脖颈，整个人紧跟着撞过去，蹲在狭窄船沿上的艾斯只是打了个晃，然后就稳稳地接住了他的弟弟。</p><p>艾斯揽着男孩的腰，仔细打量路飞，眼神怀念地感慨，<br/>“你一点也没变，路飞。”<br/>一和艾斯的目光对视男孩就大笑起来，他凑过去在青年的脸颊上印了一个吻，声音响亮地让人无法忽视。艾斯看起来却十分习惯路飞这样的亲密举止，青年习以为常地压住男孩头顶，用手掌揉乱了弟弟的黑发。脸上满是爽朗笑容的艾斯再抬头就看到了目瞪口呆的草帽船员们。像是想到了什么一样，艾斯把挂在自己身上的男孩扯了下去，表情也变得一本正经起来，这位好兄长压着自己的帽子，规矩地低头向船员们行礼，<br/>“各位好，承蒙各位关照我弟弟了。”</p><p> </p><p>“出乎意料……大海可真是不可思议！”<br/>山治对一起帮忙刷碗的乌索普说，没头没尾的一句话，乌索普却立刻明白了山治在说什么。他悄悄回头瞧了一眼坐在餐厅和路飞说笑的艾斯，也忍不住摇头感慨起来。<br/>“是啊！我还以为会是跟路飞一样任性的人呢。”<br/>乔巴也抱着自己的特制饮料看向艾斯和路飞，不知道路飞在和艾斯讲些什么，动作和表情一样夸张，逗得青年俯身大笑，脸颊上的雀斑都在笑声中红透了。<br/>“兄弟可真好啊！”<br/>小驯鹿羡慕地喝光了自己的饮料。</p><p>艾斯本来说是要立刻启程，但是路飞一听见艾斯要走就露出一副被抛弃的可怜表情，<br/>“我们很久没见面了诶！”<br/>明知道路飞只是惯常地撒娇，但艾斯还是为他停下了脚步，草帽式的宴会也为此热闹地开到了晚上。喝完饮料的小驯鹿被厨师赶回房间睡觉，看着兴致依旧高涨的两兄弟，贴心的山治和乌索普在收拾完餐厅后也悄悄地回了自己的房间，把空间留给三年未见的他们。</p><p>“那是什么，艾斯？”<br/>男孩把脸颊凑近兄长的手臂，身体也贴上青年结实的胸膛，<br/>“a—s—c—e……”<br/>字母一个一个地跳过路飞的舌尖，呼吸打在皮肤，像是纹身刚刚开始愈合时的痒，那让艾斯下意识地躲了一下。但是青年很快又把手臂送到路飞面前，<br/>“那是萨博，路飞。”</p><p>艾斯垂下眼睛，吐出了一个会让他们一同沉默的名字。代表他们另一个兄弟的字母“s”上面被画了一个叉，那是死亡的标志。路飞用手指描绘那个象征死亡的图案，出乎艾斯意料地笑起来，<br/>“第一个出海做海盗的是萨博，我们都被他落远了！”<br/>艾斯重新看向那个标志，路飞说的没错，不止是死亡，那也是萨博的旗帜，十年前曾在大海上飘扬过的海盗旗帜。男孩的亲吻落在上面，又轻又柔，像是亲吻一个梦境。兄长的手搭在路飞后背安抚似的拍了拍。男孩抬起头，视线一下就撞进了艾斯的眼睛里，那是很少能从艾斯那里看到的柔软眼神，青年此刻的神情里带着另一个人的影子。</p><p>在路飞失去了温柔的哥哥以后，艾斯也开始尝试学习温柔。</p><p>路飞猛地抱住了艾斯，四肢并用地缠在青年身上，两个人的脸颊紧紧地贴在一起，就像小时候那样，路飞在餐厅里高声嚷嚷起来，<br/>“我好想你！！！艾斯！！！”<br/>热烈的思念表白在餐厅里回荡，离着声音最近的耳朵立刻红得火烧一样，艾斯手忙脚乱地想把路飞从身上扯下来，<br/>“小点声，笨蛋！！你的伙伴们都休息了！”<br/>“那我们也去休息！”<br/>男孩笑嘻嘻地黏着艾斯，那双大眼弯起来，仰起脸看着青年，明明还是平常的笑容，但是紧缠在身上的温度却让艾斯从路飞那张简单的脸上看出了一点暧昧，青年突然觉得喉咙干涩起来。</p><p>一种截然不同的热度在兄弟二人紧贴的皮肤间升起，也许是路飞收紧了他的手臂，艾斯感觉胸腔受到挤压，经过肺部的空气变得稀薄灼热，那让他的喉咙更加干痒。青年看着缠在自己身上的路飞，他的喉结滞涩地滑动一下，<br/>“在哪休息…路飞？”<br/>“你是渴了吗？”<br/>路飞没有回答艾斯的问题，而是把自己的脸颊凑近，黑亮的圆眼睛紧紧地注视着青年的唇。艾斯感受到了一种久违的紧张，就像是他出海与路飞分别的前一日，青年忍不住舔了一下自己的嘴唇，他含糊地回应弟弟的关心，<br/>“可能有点……”</p><p>在得到艾斯的回答后，男孩张嘴含住了他的干涩。男孩把艾斯单薄的唇纳入口中，柔软的舌从青年半合的齿缝间挤入。艾斯怔了一下，然后就热情地回应了这个吻。两个人的唇舌都被亲吻变得湿漉，微小的叹息从艾斯喉咙里溢出，像是终于缓解了之前的干涩。这不是他们第一次接吻，他们兄弟之间的不伦举止从艾斯还未出海时就开始了。</p><p>他们第一次亲吻是在科尔波山的雨雾中。在路飞吻上来的那一刻，艾斯就如同石雕一般僵在男孩怀里，他连呵斥都做不到。率先明白自己心意的路飞只给了他不到半天的时间接受这件事。不得不说，在这种事上他弟弟完全就是个任性的暴君。艾斯当然觉得这是个错误，他用克制、拒绝甚至是疏远抗议这种“独裁”行径，直到“暴君”的眼泪打湿了他们的床铺。</p><p>他弟弟用泛红的眼圈控诉他，<br/>“为什么拒绝？艾斯！你明明和我一样，你喜欢我！”<br/>艾斯再一次觉得他弟弟就是个小怪物，能够洞察人心的小怪物。他打了路飞头顶一拳，然后就扯着男孩的领子吻上了他的嘴唇，<br/>“去他妈的！我连出生都是个错误，我才不在乎这个！”</p><p>艾斯的回忆和男孩的亲吻一起结束，<br/>“我好想你，艾斯……”<br/>路飞的眼神甜蜜又认真，他用黏糊糊的声音又说了一遍这句话。相依为命的两个人，第一次分开就是三年。青年的心也在这样的声音中发软，他的手掌覆到了男孩的后脑，安抚一般滑下去，艾斯捏了捏男孩后颈的皮肉，<br/>“我也想你，路飞。”<br/>熟悉的那顶草帽还挂在路飞背后，青年帮男孩从脖颈摘下，手指掠过草帽上不自然的凸起，艾斯有些惊讶又有些欣慰，<br/>“你把生命卡缝在帽子上了？”<br/>路飞接过艾斯手中的草帽，<br/>“啊！我拜托了娜美！因为你说这个能让我们再次相遇，艾斯。”</p><p>艾斯注视着自己的幼弟，神情变得格外复杂。男孩在他的表情中沉默，像是察觉到了什么一样，路飞捧住了艾斯的脸颊，他迫使兄长和自己对视，<br/>“艾斯，你要追杀的那个人很强对吗？”<br/>路飞的脸上写着不安，这让艾斯有点恍惚。他的幼弟是只要汲取到任何一点善意就能够健康成长的孩子，虽然他总是说路飞胆小又爱哭，但是他知道，路飞生来就对这个世界充满好奇和勇气。这样的不安，除了萨博去世那次，艾斯就再也没有在路飞脸上看到过了。</p><p>“是我让路飞不安了吗？”<br/>艾斯在心底发问，路飞黑白分明的眼睛依旧紧紧盯着他，男孩的目光仿佛能够看进他的心底。老爹阻拦的话语在艾斯耳边回响，<br/>“我下意识地选择了这个时机来见你，还把自己的生命卡交给你……你是从我这里看到了什么吗？路飞？你看到了连我自己也没能察觉的不安吗？”</p><p>艾斯无法得出答案，所以他只能故作轻松地逃避这个问题，<br/>“喂，什么时候我要被你这种胆小鬼担心了啊！”<br/>艾斯压住路飞的头顶，不肯再与那双眼睛对视，<br/>“像你这种爱哭鬼就少给我………”<br/>“知道了！”<br/>男孩突然喊了一声。</p><p>路飞从艾斯手下挣脱出来，握住了青年的手腕。路飞黑漆漆的眼睛紧盯着艾斯，<br/>“我知道的，艾斯，我不会插手你的冒险。”<br/>不等艾斯再做出任何回答，路飞就闭上眼热切地吻了上去。青年注视着男孩紧闭的双眼和颤动的睫毛，就像是想要遗忘什么一样，艾斯也同样热烈地回应这个亲吻，他们不约而同地沉溺在此刻。</p><p>男孩把他的兄长紧紧压进身下的椅子里，可怜的餐桌椅发出不堪重负的呻吟，艾斯捉住男孩的手腕，<br/>“到房间去，路飞。”<br/>男孩叼住了艾斯脖颈处的软肉，从鼻子里发出不情愿的哼声，艾斯不得不提高声音又说了一遍，路飞这才恋恋不舍地从艾斯身上下来。可是路飞的手臂还是如绳索一般紧缠着艾斯的腰腹，他急切地把青年从椅子里扛到自己肩上。艾斯没有反抗，他只是笑着用膝盖磕了一下男孩的胸膛，<br/>“别跑错房间。”</p><p>男孩就这么扛着他的兄长跑向卧室，那是草帽船员们专门为艾斯腾出来的一间卧室。房门被男孩匆匆甩上，艾斯几乎是被路飞摔到了床上。他急躁的弟弟也跳上了床，男孩的双臂撑在艾斯身体的两边，把青年完全笼罩在自己的阴影之下。亲吻声和喘息一起在房间回荡，他们身上的衣物都被甩到地下，艾斯的匕首摔到地下时还发出了声响，但是床上的两个人，谁都没有在意这些。他们热切地亲吻，抚摸彼此，最原始的渴求在他们的心中燃烧。</p><p>路飞迷恋于亲吻青年饱满的胸肌，手掌在劲瘦的侧腰处摩挲，身高的差距让艾斯有种正在被幼犬舔舐胸膛的错觉。路飞柔软的唇舌最终停留在艾斯胸前的那一点，舔舐含吮间发出的水声让青年面红耳赤，快感激出了他低沉的呻吟，他弟弟就仿佛得了奖励一般更加用力，<br/>“哈……你他妈换个地方…啊……我又没有奶给你喝……”</p><p>男孩抬起头朝着他笑，<br/>“艾斯的奶一定很好喝！”<br/>还不等艾斯继续开口，路飞就含住了另一边的乳头，好像真的要吸出奶一样用力，逼得艾斯只能呻吟。男孩的手掌不再满足只停留在腰腹，少年人的手下流地抚上了青年的臀肉，紧窄弹性的软肉被男孩放肆揉捏，后穴也随着路飞的动作不停开合，暧昧羞耻的声音从那处传来，直到男孩柔软的手指挤了进去，异物入侵的微妙感受让艾斯的呻吟都变了调。</p><p>软穴里的淫液顺着男孩的手指流下，穴口被不停扣挖，此刻已经软得不像样子，<br/>“我要进去了，艾斯。”<br/>男孩还叼着艾斯已经红肿的乳首，他抬眼看向青年，含糊地宣告。可下一秒他就被艾斯掀翻到身下，两个人的位置对调过来。男孩有些茫然地看着身上的艾斯，青年骑坐在路飞的腰腹上，面颊上的红晕和身上的吻痕让他看起来有一种奇异的艳丽。青年俯下身用一只手捏住路飞两颊的软肉，另一只手则扶住了弟弟炙热的性器。艾斯的眼睛里仿佛燃着火，青年笑着舔了一下自己的唇瓣，展露出年长者的姿态，<br/>“第一次坚持久一点啊，路飞。”<br/>男孩为兄长的调笑不满，却又无法反击，他只能偏过头张开嘴，用牙齿厮磨青年的手指骨节。</p><p>艾斯一寸寸地把弟弟的肉刃吞进后穴，紧窄的后穴让他们两个都不好受。青年的呻吟声开始颤抖，额上的汗珠流到睫毛，那让艾斯的眼前变得模糊一片，弟弟那显眼的黑发也变成了模糊的色块。后穴肿胀地仿佛随时都能裂开，而他弟弟的东西好像还在继续变大，快感从敏感的内壁传达到被迫挺直的脊骨，那让其他的感受都变得迟钝。就连被路飞含入口中的手指也无法感知男孩口腔中的温暖和湿润。艾斯就这样僵在路飞身上，炙热的喘息和无助的姿态都仿佛在引诱他的幼弟，男孩失去了他本就少得可怜的耐心。路飞用手抓住了艾斯的腰腹，手臂猛地向下用力，在两个人的呻吟中，艾斯吞下了路飞的全部。</p><p>青年难以自持地仰起脖颈，睫毛上的汗珠和被快感逼出的泪水一起顺着眼角流下，<br/>“路飞……你他妈的…哈啊…”<br/>青年此刻只能吐露出无意义的脏话和呻吟，男孩没给艾斯任何一点喘息的间隙，几乎是在进入之后就立刻开始向上顶弄他的兄长。男孩的手掌紧紧握住艾斯的腰腹，迫使他身上的兄长只能乖乖被自己颠弄。快感让艾斯的双腿发软，直到此刻他才发觉自己已经在弟弟的掌控下无法逃脱。粗大的性器在他体内出入，淫液顺着腿根流下，打湿了男孩结实的小腹。这个姿势能让路飞轻易撞到最酥麻的那一点，青年软弱地发出泣音。艾斯被自己的声音唤醒了羞耻之心，年长者不打算再让路飞为所欲为了。</p><p>青年俯下身撑住男孩单薄的胸膛，橡胶的柔软触感让他无处发力，他差一点彻底软倒在路飞身上。艾斯强撑着自己收紧后穴，路飞就立刻发出难耐的哼声，男孩撒娇一样喊他的名字，身下的动作终于缓和下来。艾斯这才得了喘息之机，青年立刻收紧了跪坐在路飞腰腹两边的双腿，这次换作艾斯压着男孩动了起来。</p><p>路飞被兄长牢牢压在床铺上，他只能由着艾斯自己在他身上起伏。男孩的手掌抚上艾斯发力的大腿，紧实流畅的肌肉在路飞掌心跳动，奇异的热度从男孩的掌心传来，沉溺在情欲中的艾斯颤抖了一下。像是惩戒，青年再度收紧穴中的软肉，他不再辛苦地起落，而是抵着弟弟的性器在痒处研磨。才刚得了甜头的路飞被迫停下，男孩可怜兮兮地低喘，那双眼睛泛红又湿润，<br/>“艾斯…艾斯…”<br/>艾斯居高临下地看着他弟弟，漂亮狭长的双眼眯起来，青年长大以后就隐藏起来的阴郁再度出现，艾斯此刻的面容与初见路飞时的高傲阴沉重合。就算特意学习了礼仪和温柔，艾斯骨子里还是那个心性恶劣的小鬼。</p><p>窗外的月色被云遮蔽，艾斯的面容隐入阴影，路飞握住青年撑在自己心口的手掌，男孩喃喃地叫他的名字，与他十指紧扣。他阳光里长大的弟弟被他拉进背德的情欲，他能从男孩眼里看到迷恋和渴求。爱是叫人成瘾的毒药，路飞的爱更是其中的佼佼者，就算剖出心脏艾斯也找不到解药。只有像现在这样，看着路飞同他一起沉沦才能叫他敏感的心彻底得到满足。</p><p>艾斯脸上的迷惘与颓靡在夜色中若隐若现，这是青年从不展露人前的神态，<br/>“你身上好热，艾斯……”<br/>青年皮肤的温度仿佛能将人灼伤，但是最畏惧热度的橡胶人却握紧了与兄长交缠的手掌，路飞灼灼地逼视青年的眼睛，好像下一瞬间艾斯就会从他身边消失。青年俯视他的幼弟，恶魔的力量在此刻展现，艾斯的半张脸颊变成了摇曳的火焰，同时也照亮了另一边英俊的面容，<br/>“因为我是火，路飞。”<br/>黑夜中的妖冶景象展露在路飞面前，眼前燃烧的是大海上最瑰丽的火焰，它与艾斯如此相衬。</p><p>路飞的双眼被艾斯的火光点亮。男孩从幼年起就在追逐这团火，无论是灼伤还是融化都不能阻止他的脚步。他急切地撑起身体，执意要去亲吻艾斯隐藏在火焰中的唇。炙热的火焰在路飞接近的那一刻向四周散去，没有任何一点火花伤到这个男孩，艾斯化作火焰的面容也重新变回人类的面孔，他们再一次亲吻彼此。</p><p>路飞还是把这团火带回了人间。</p><p>大海之子把火焰困在他单薄的胸膛之间，他拥着艾斯在自己身上起伏，舔咬和亲吻铺满青年裸露的胸膛。艾斯的手指插进男孩的黑发，吐露出动情沙哑的呻吟。他们汗湿的皮肤相贴又分离，唇舌之间发出粘稠的水声，两具年轻的肉体凭借着淫液的润滑激烈冲撞。骑在路飞身上的青年眼睛半垂，明明人已经被顶弄得话都说不出，却还要向他的幼弟挑衅，<br/>“哈啊……快点……再快点！路飞……”<br/>男孩只能把他嘴硬的哥哥翻到身下，粗大的性器在穴里生生转了一圈，艾斯的呻吟只出了一半就哽在喉咙里。青年被路飞拢在身下摆弄，连腰臀都弯折出淫荡的弧度。</p><p>男孩从背后咬艾斯的耳朵，手掌包住了青年流着水的前端，身下的顶撞一刻不停，全心投入的艾斯主动迎合弟弟的索求，他转过脸与路飞接吻，汗珠顺着脖颈绷起的青筋落到颈窝，又被他弟弟的舌头舔走。路飞的一只手还在艾斯的胸膛，男孩手里没轻没重地拧了一把红肿的乳首，艾斯劲瘦的腰就猛地绷紧，跪伏的双腿也颤抖起来。落在艾斯身下的那只手也跟着作怪，男孩的拇指牢牢压住滴着水的前端，性器涨得发红不得解脱。青年只能声音嘶哑地叫他的弟弟，<br/>“嗯……哈…路飞…放开……路飞……”</p><p>男孩却张口叼住了艾斯后颈的软肉，使坏的拇指压着柔嫩的顶端蹂躏，冲撞的速度越来越快，路飞含含糊糊地在艾斯背上撒娇，<br/>“艾斯再等等我嘛……”<br/>青年被路飞抓着要害，那拇指揉得他心脏发紧，激得后穴不停收绞，倒是让身上的小孩越发兴奋。艾斯只能半张着嘴喘息，骂人的话断断续续地叫出来。艾斯撑着床铺的手掌都握成了拳头，过多的快感让青年弓起身体，却更方便路飞在里面顶弄。男孩安抚似的用手掌去包拢他兄长紧握的拳，坚硬的骨节陷进柔软的橡胶掌心，青年所有的力气都跟着一起消失在他背后柔软的胸膛中。</p><p>“艾斯…艾斯……”<br/>男孩一声急过一声地叫他兄长的名字，情欲让路飞的声音越发沙哑。艾斯被快感搅得头脑昏沉，连回应一声都做不到。路飞紧盯着青年失神的眼睛，开口咬到了艾斯的手臂上。纹身中的“s”被路飞咬在口中，刺痛让艾斯把视线移到了路飞脸上，青年看着他，可眼里却还像是空的，<br/>“你会死吗？艾斯……”<br/>男孩更重地撞进艾斯深处，内里的酸楚让青年再次失神，<br/>“回答我，艾斯！”<br/>路飞咬着兄长的皮肉再度发问，就像是要逼迫青年在他们死去的兄弟面前给出承诺。</p><p>青年被情欲逼出的泪水一直含在眼眶，此刻终于顺着泛红的眼角掉下来，<br/>“我才不会死，路飞……有你这么个笨蛋弟弟……”<br/>像是承受不住路飞的索取，艾斯撑着身体的手臂软下来，他想着总是跟在自己身后，一声又一声叫他的男孩，艾斯把自己摔进床铺，声音低得叫人无法听清……<br/>“……我不放心…路飞…我怎么能放心……”<br/>男孩看不见兄长的面容，也听不清兄长的回应，他连动作都变得急躁，路飞把身下的青年整个翻过来，逼得艾斯呻吟出声。</p><p>青年重新看向弟弟泛红的眼，看向路飞青涩却不再稚嫩的脸，青年的眼睛还恍惚着，人却笑起来。路飞用自己湿漉漉的眼睛盯着艾斯，男孩还在等待兄长的承诺。青年抬手压下男孩的后颈，两个人的面颊贴近，<br/>“笨蛋……有你这样的傻弟弟，我是绝对不会死的……”<br/>路飞好像这才高兴起来，男孩用自己湿润的鼻尖磨蹭艾斯高挺的鼻梁，<br/>“艾斯…艾斯……”<br/>路飞甜蜜地叫他，使坏的手掌也终于放过了他的兄长，他们在亲昵的吻中一起迎来高潮。</p><p>从腰腿各处传来的酸软让艾斯从高潮的余韵中回过神，他磨人的弟弟还在里面，只是低头的动作都让艾斯倒吸一口气，<br/>“出去！”<br/>“不嘛，艾斯里面是热的，很舒服！”<br/>路飞的大眼笑得弯起来，用脸颊蹭艾斯的胸肉。这话让青年的耳朵也跟着发热，<br/>“你小子……”<br/>青年抬手就是一拳砸在路飞头顶，只是艾斯现在被折腾的一点力气也没有，更何况他从来也打不痛身为橡胶的男孩，所以路飞脸上还挂着笑，<br/>“就一会儿嘛，艾斯……”<br/>路飞的嗓子还哑着，音调却高，像小时候一样，笑嘻嘻地和艾斯撒娇，说的全是些无理要求。</p><p>艾斯挣扎着想起身，身上却被路飞的手臂捆着，男孩耍赖的招数都和小时候一样，艾斯还来不及再次开口，就突然僵在路飞怀里，后穴里路飞的东西又硬了起来。软肉都被炙热的性器撑开，之前射进去的东西也被挤出来。精液顺着腿间流出来，夜里的海风吹进房间，濡湿的地方就被激起凉意。青年下意识在男孩怀里抖了一下，路飞就笑嘻嘻地又把艾斯搂紧了一点，还仰起脸去咬青年的耳垂，<br/>“再来一次，再来一次嘛，艾斯……”</p><p>“我不是说了我明天还要赶路……”<br/>青年用手掌推路飞的脸颊，腿上也跟着用力，艾斯的里面还含着路飞的东西，微妙的酥麻立刻从腿间传到脊背，青年前面刚刚发泄过的性器就再次硬挺。男孩毫不在意艾斯的推拒，他正亲昵地舔舐自己在哥哥身上留下的牙印，尤其是手臂上那个，那时候嘴里没有轻重，咬得都见了血。艾斯看着小狗似的弟弟，突然就笑出来，<br/>“算了……好不容易才碰面。”<br/>青年腰上用力，“小狗”就又被艾斯压在身下，路飞的东西跟着重重撞进艾斯深处，两个人一起呻吟了一声，路飞热切地看着他的兄长，青年也笑起来，<br/>“我是不是还没说过……”<br/>艾斯沉吟了一下，最后俯下身吻住了他的弟弟，<br/>“总之，路飞，见到你我很高兴。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>